A Walk Down Memory Lane
by BlondeKatniss
Summary: Gale returns to District Twelve twenty-three years after the war. His reunion with Katniss does not go as planned. Gale's POV A whole lot better than the summary. The cover image is a picture of me walking on the road, barefoot... Rebel. ;D


**OH NO! THE RETURN OF GALE! THIS IS FROM GALE'S POV! IF YOU HAPPEN TO FIND ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS PLEASE NOTIFY ME :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS HELPFUL**

**I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS! ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE, ME NO OWN, SO YOU NO SUE**

* * *

This was a bad idea. Not the part about taking a look at how the old District Twelve has been replaced with a new one, it was nice to see after so many people died things can go back to semi-normal. That was not a bad idea but this definatly is.

Katniss still lives in the same house in Victor's Village, I'm pretty sure. I'm going to visit her today. I didn't call and tell her, I'll just show up. The more I think about it the worse it gets. This is an awful idea but I keep waliking until Katniss' door is staring right back at me.

A little voice in my head said, _This is a bad idea _but there is a bigger voice saying _KNOCK ON THAT DOOR, OR I'LL BUST YOUR HEAD IN! YOU MARSHMALLOW! _

Unfortunatly, the big voice one and I knock.

After ten seconds, the door opens.

A small girl stands there, she is about eight. Her long dark hair is in two french-braids and she has brilliant blue eyes that, although I can't place, I've seen before. Which is impossible, I've never seen this kid in my life.

"Hello, does Katniss live here." I say, half hoping she says, _"You've got the wrong house. She lives next-door."_ But instead she just stares at me.

"SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" She screams, not taking those creepy blue eyes off me.

I here someone answer her, probably they are upstairs, but I can't make out the what it is saying it sounds like gibbersh.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She says turning to face inside the house. "What's your name?" She looks at me.

"Gale Hawthorne." I say.

"GALE HAWTHORNE!" She shouts.

I here someone bound down the stairs and within seconds Katniss is right there beside the girl.

As if on que, the girl gets distracted and leaves.

"Gale? I haven't seen you in forever!" Katniss says with a smile. She doesn't look old, it's like she hasn't aged at all. "Come in."

I walk is and the whole house is like I remember it, I sit down on one of the chairs by the T.V. which is on.

I notice a little boy, prbably six by the looks of it, is lying on the couch asleep. In his arms he is holding an old, worn-out, stuffed rabbit. Again something familiar but my brain won't make a connection.

Katniss comes in and hands me a cup of coffee. "Thanks. So do you run a day-care?" I ask looking over the living room which is covered in toys.

"What?" She asks raising her eyebrows in a confused way.

I don't get a chance to answer because someone opens the door. None other than Peeta Mellark himself.

The sound makes the little boy sit up quickly and the little girl comes bounding down the stairs, "DADDY!" They say in perfect unison.

I can't help but be glad they are his kids and Katniss was just baby-sitting while he was at work or something.

"What a surprise. Bread-boy." I say smuggly. Soon he'll be gone with his snot-nosed children and I can talk with Katniss in private.

"Hello, Gale. How are you?" Peeta says with a smile and completly ignoring the fact I called him Bread-boy. This agravates me a little bit.

"Fine." I reply threw clenched teeth.

Peeta goes upstairs after giving Katniss a look, but she just shakes her head at him.

The little girl runs up to Katniss and says, "Mommy? Can me and Yaley go outside?" She asks.

My stomach drops to me feet. _What the biscuit..._

"Yes, but keep him away from that water-ditch. I don't want him to fall in again." Katniss says.

When the children run out the back door, I turn to Katniss.

"Children? You have children?" I spit out.

"Yes." She says with a smile.

"You said you'd never have any." I almost shout.

"That was before the rebellion, Gale. The world is safe." She says.

"Children are a waste of time and money." I say. "You'd do every thing for them and they do nothing in return."

She looks at me with a surprised look on her face. "Leave."

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"Those are my children." She says angrily.

"At least tell me their names." I say.

"The girl, she is eight. Her names is Aurelia Caris Mellark. The boy is six and his name is Yaley Keegan Mellark." She says, looking out the window to their backyard where the children are running around happily.

I'm about to ask why she didn't name them after the people who died for her, then I notice it would be hard to call someone by someone else's name. Especially after what happened.

"I'm leaving." I say.

I walk right out the door and down the street and by a ticket for the next train out of here.

This was such a bad idea.

* * *

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT! GO CHECK OUT MY PROFILE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES TO FIND OUT MORE :D**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HAVE A SCRUMDIDLYUMPTIOUS DAY!**


End file.
